One Last Chance
by lAsuka1
Summary: Shinji hurt by Auska's words looks to an old song for help. Finally i've updated it's longer and i think that much better.


I don't own Evangelion, nor do I own "Anymore". I take no credit for them. They belong to there respective owners Travis Tripp and Gainax.  
  
  
One Last Chance  
  
  
It started out as any other day. Shinji had woken up and started to make breakfast content in what he had made his mind up to do today. The smell of cooking bacon, and toast stirred the fiery damsel from her slumber, slowly she rose from her bed slid open the door and walk out to the kitchen in her night gown to see shinji cooking. A small smile came across her face. Shinji turned around to place the food on the table when he noticed Asuka standing in the doorway. Quickly Asuka made her way into the bathroom slamming the door and yelling something about perverts, this brought a smile to his faces. Moments later Misato walk out of her room in her usual attire, a tight fitting yellow tank-top and even tighter fitting shorts, Misato walks over to the frig. and take out her breakfast...a six pack of beer.  
"Good morning Shinji" Misato yawned taken the first beer in record time.  
"Good morning Misato" Shinji replayed.  
The rest of breakfast was uneventful Asuka complaining about going to school, and Misato drinking large quantities of beer before leaving to go to work. At school Shinji told his two best friends about his plain Toji passed out and Kensuke just crossed himself and wished him luck. The school day lasted for what seemed forever to shinji finally it was lunchtime, reckoning time and got up find that which he sought. He found her standing under a tree in the schoolyard. He approached her carefully going over in his head what he would say *Asuka I was just wondering if you weren't busy this weekend, that maybe you would like to see a movie or maybe dinner. * It sounded so simple in his head what could go wrong?!  
"Asuka I.. I... wondering..." Shinji stuttered before being cut off .  
"What is it third child...I don't have time for you right now" Asuka snapped.  
Shinji resolved shook, but only for a moment he knew that he had to do this or everything would before not. He took a deep breath focused and started again.  
"Asuka I was just wondering maybe if..." Shinji began  
A though occurs to her as he spoke *oh, my he is asking me out. * Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Hikari, and all her friends coming and didn't want them to think anything was up so he did what cam naturally to her.  
"Stupid baka why would anyone want you" Asuka in her most heartless voice.  
She didn't stop there she kept the mean comments coming even after Hikari came and heard her. Shinji's will power snapped and you could see it on his face tears slowly creep there way to his eyes as hard as he fought they wouldn't go away. Finally he had all that any human could endure he turn and ran, and kept right on running. He spent the rest of the day wandering the streets of Toyko-3 before finally making his way home. Asuka was already there in the kitchen drinking some green tea and reading something. Shinji stood and looked open the women that had dashed all his dreams. He composed himself and went in his room, his cave of solitude grabbing his SDAT and looking for something anything to fit his mood. Finally he settled on something soft and sad. He finds a song he likes puts it on repeat and lays on his bed.  
  
Time passes slowly  
  
  
I can't hind the way I fell about you anymore,  
I can't hold the hurt inside keep the pain out of my eyes anymore.  
My tears no longer waiting, my resistance ain't that strong,  
My mind keeps recreating, a life with you alone, and I'm tired of  
Pretending I don't love you anymore.  
  
Shinji sits alone in his room quietly sobbing his SDAT player playing an old country song. His mind racing over the thoughts that the song brings up. The time jumped into a volcano after her, the time they spent countless hours, and days synchronizing. That night Misato worked late and he opened his eyes to find her lying next to him. He had tried on several occasions to brake free from his shell and to get thought her barriers, but her words cut throw him like a knife. "Stupid baka why would anyone want you"  
  
Let me make one last appeal to show how I feel about you,  
Cause there's no one I swear holds a candle next too you,  
My heart can't take the beating not having you to hold.   
A small voice keeps repeating deep inside my soul,  
It says I can't keep pretending I don't love you anymore.  
I got to take a chance or let it pass by if I expect to get on with my life.  
  
Shinji sits up wipes the tears from his eyes, her face still lingering in his mind. He stand his SDAT falling out of his ears " it's know or never" he says to him self. Slowly he walks to her door and with a deep breath he knocks. Asuka opens the door and is surprised to see a tiered Shinji with blood shot eyes.   
"What wrong Shinji?" Asuka asked surprised at the softness of her own voice.  
Shinji hesitated a moment remembering the words of the song. "Asuka I need to tell you something that I started earlier."   
"Shinji... I.. I'm sorry for earlier...why don't you come and talk" Asuka said stepping to the side to allow him in.  
  
A Long Silence  
  
Shinji slowly entered "Thank you"  
With that Asuka slow slip the door shut back in Shinji's room His SDAT player finishes its song:  
  
  
  
My tears no longer waiting my resistance ain't that strong,  
And my mind keeps recreating a love with you that's strong,  
And I can't keep pretending that I don't love you anymore, anymore...anymore!  
  
  
  
Authors notes: well I updated it a little and gave it some meat. I hope you like this update and if I get enough good reviews I'll write about what happens in the room as a sequel. Thanks much. loneknight1012@yahoo.com  
  
thank you : Loneknight  



End file.
